Just my luck
by Lulu9913
Summary: An unsuspected visitor surprises Helga in the night, and there is no way to escape.
1. Default Chapter

Do not own hey Arnold. Wish I did though  
  
Chapter 1 Helga  
  
"Oh Arnold, I love you, I love you," said Helga feelingly, as she hugged her pillow. She was in the midst of one of the most romantic dreams. It was her wedding day, and in the church in front of God and the neighborhood, Arnold proclaimed his love.  
  
"Helga, its crazy how things come together isn't it. I would have never believed I would be here with you. God knows, I fought it tooth and nail, with Ruth, then Lila, then Jessica. However, that was my past and you are my present and my future; the one who has always challenged me, frustrated me, inspired me, and loved me even through my most trying times. How I was blessed to have you in my life all those years and not realize the gem you are, I don't know. But from now on, I vow to treasure each and every moment I have with you. Helga Geraldine Pataki I would be honored to have you as my wife."  
  
"Oh Arnold, I love you, I love you, I loov" said Helga as she fell off the bed. "Criminey every time the dream's getting good, I wake up. It's just as well that I wake up. It's too depressing to have it finish and wake up to realize it's a dream."  
  
"Hey Olga, keep it down in there! How's a body gonna get some sleep? Said Bob  
  
"Okay Dad!"  
  
She hurriedly went back to sleep, a sad smile upon her face.  
  
Morning  
  
"Oh great, another special day at P.s. 118" said Helga. She pulled the covers over her, and screamed. "AAAAHHHH!" "Helga honey, what's the matter?" Miriam slurred as she opened the door to Helga's room and came in.  
  
"Call the doctor mom. I'm bleeding to death."  
  
"Oh okay." She moved toward the door, and then stopped. "What's the number again?"  
  
"911 Miriam" "Oh, yeah right. Do you want me to call now?"  
  
"Never mind Miriam, I'll do it myself."  
  
She picked up the phone located next to her bed and dialed her doctor.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Dr. Bliss? It's me Helga. I'm bleeding to death and you're the only doctor I know.  
  
"Helga, I'm a child psychologist. What do you mean your bleeding to death?"  
  
"I woke up this morning with my legs covered with blood. I was fine when I woke up last night, but this morning looks like I'm gonna die." Helga yelled panicky  
  
"Calm down Helga, I think I know what's wrong, and I can help."  
  
"Maybe you should come over with some blood. I am AB+, just so that it would rejuvenate me. I mean this is a lot of blood here, Dr. Bliss."  
  
"Helga"--  
  
"And I can't die yet"-  
  
"Helga"-  
  
"I haven't even told Arnold I love him yet"- "Helga!" "Yes" "Are you listening?" "Yes" "Good. You're not dying. This happens to all girls." "You mean all girls wake up in their beds soaked in blood?"  
  
"Not necessarily the same situation, but more or less, the same result, they bleed. It's called a period. Helga, you're a young lady now." "What?" "Didn't you mom tell you?" "Does Miriam know anything?"  
  
"Since it's your first time, I suggest you use a pad. You do know what that is, don't you?" "Yeah I had to buy them for Olga when she was living here." "Great, put those on, and you should be fine." "Are you sure, I'm okay." "Yes Helga, you're perfect." "Thanks Dr. Bliss" "Anytime."  
  
Helga got dressed and went to school. Of course, at this time, she's late.  
  
"Hello Helga" said Mr. Simmons as she walked in the class. "You're unusually late today. Is there any special reason as to why you're so late?  
  
Helga blushed and said "no, I just didn't feel like coming on time, that's all."  
  
"Oh well, please do Helga. There were so many special things that happen in class, I don't think you'd like to miss it."  
  
"Sure Simmons sure" said Helga as she took her seat. "Ohayo Gazaimasu Helga" said Phoebe "No Japanese today Phoebes, please." "Are you okay Helga?" "Criminey! What's with the third degree today?" Helga yelled "Helga, is there something you would like to share with the class?" "No Mr. Simmons, sorry." She turned to Phoebe who had a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry Phoebes; I guess I'm just not myself today."  
  
"Okay class, today we're going to be hearing our creative writing assignments. Let's start with you Harold. Remember class, everyone is special, and so are their writing. Please show some respect" said Mr. Simmons.  
  
Harold stood up and began his presentation. "Last night my mom made mash potatoes and meatloaf. I was so hungry, that I ate it all up. The end." "Uh Harold, how is that creative?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I made the mash potatoes into a bicycle and I ate one wheel at a time." The whole class laughed. "Hey pig boy, did you try to ride it too?" asked Helga. "Helga!" said Mr. Simmons in a warning tone. "Thank you Harold, that was very special. How about Eugene?"  
  
Eugene got up, and tripped on the leg of his desk, falling flat on his face. "I'm okay." He got up and stood in front of Mr. Simmons desk. "In my story, I am the lord of the dance. Millions and Millions watch my concert everyday.  
  
So indulged with is story, that Eugene began to dance, like the lord of the dance (well at least his own interpretation of it). During one of his drills he backed up into Mr. Simmons' desk, got closed lined from behind, and backed flipped to the other side of the desk, landing flat on his face. "I'm okay." "Thank you Eugene, That was uh, very entertaining" Mr. Simmons said unsurely. "How about a girl this time? He looked over the class, and his eyes stopped at Helga, and he winked. Helga blushed and slouched lowly in her chair.  
  
"How about you Lila?" "Thank you ever so much Mr. Simmons. Gosh, I'm just certain I did a good job. My story is called 'My Sister and I.' I thought would be a good story, because I wish ever so much to have a sister and always wondered what it would be like."  
  
"Okay Lila, let's hear it." "My sister and I have ever so much in common. We braid our hair everyday, and tell funny stories. When ever I'm down my sister makes me feel ever so much better. She dances for me, and takes me to Opera shows. Gosh, I just think I have the best sister in the whole world. I love you ever so much baby sister. The End."  
  
"Thank God! I thought I was gonna puke" said Helga. "Helga!" said Mr. Simmons in another warning. "Thank you Lila, that was lovely. Before we continue, I would like to read a poem that was written by anonymous. It's called 'The Helplessness of a Tortured Soul'".  
  
"Everyday I wake up hoping for a chance, But you don't see me. I rant and Rave, hoping for your attention, But you don't hear me. Who am I? I am but a silent voice that worships you as you pass by. A tortured soul who sees you enamored with another. The one who is jealous of the wind that caresses your hair You're my inspiration, my desire, and my one true love."  
  
"Wasn't that just lovely class?"  
  
"Mr. Simmons, you always read a poem by anonymous; why can't you tell us who anonymous is" asked Gerald.  
  
Mr. Simmons looked at Helga, who was emphatically shaking her head no, then turned to Gerald. "I would love to Gerald, but we must honor the author's wishes for remaining anonymous."  
  
Class continued on as usual, with the usual drama's that normally occur. Mr. Simmons continued to find everyone and everything special, but stinky was mad, because some one ate the last lemon pudding, and there weren't any left for him.  
  
UNTIL THE END OF CLASS  
  
"Okay class, before we go home, there is a project for the week, that I think would be especially wonderful for you. Each of you will be placed into pairs, and will spend the week in each other's company, writing down their behaviors and ideals about life. Now Rhonda, you're with Harold, Nadine with Eugene, Sheena and Peapod kid, Gerald with Phoebe, Arnold and Helga, and the rest of you, please see me after class to get your arrangement."  
  
(BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG) Time to go home. Everyone stampeded out of the classroom, as if it were on fire. The halls were crowded as people were putting and taking things out of their locker. Arnold made his way toward Helga.  
  
"Hey Helga, since we have to work on this project together, what say you, that we start today" asked Arnold. "Not today Arnoldo, I'm not feeling up to it" she replied. "Are you okay Helga, you don't look so good?" "What's it to ya hair boy?" "I'm just asking that all." "None of your bees wax okay. I can take care of myself, I don't need you." "Whatever you say Helga, but at least let me walk you home." "Do whatever you want Football head." Oh Arnold my love, you do care for me. You realize I'm not well, and want to drop me home. OHHHHH"  
  
Arnold walked Helga home, and was about to say good bye, when Helga changed her mind about starting the project.  
  
"Why don't you sit down in the living room Football head, I'll go drop my stuff off in my room." I don't believe it; Arnold is in my house sitting on my couch. This day can't get any better.  
  
Helga rushed to her room, dropped her stuff and came back down. To her horror, she sees Miriam talking to Arnold.  
  
"What are you doing Mom? Arnold is here to do a project for school, with me. Do you mind giving us some privacy?"  
  
"Sure Helga, I just wanted to tell you, that I finally found out what was the matter this morning. You weren't dying; you were having your PERIOD."  
  
Helga: AAAHHH!  
  
The End of chapter one. Thank you for reading it. I hope you like it, If you did Great, if you didn't, well, I guess I will try harder next time. Poor Helga, how embarrassing. I know the guys will probably hate this part because it spoke about period. Sorry. But I did think that it would be interest. Thank you again. Please Review. JA. 


	2. Dad, What are you doing!

Don't own Hey Arnold, just a devoted fan.

Previously on Just my luck, Helga got her period, and Dr. Bliss had to explain to her.  Mr. Simmons gave out a new project, in which, both Helga and Arnold were partners.  Arnold walked Helga home to start the project, and while she was upstairs relieving herself of her book bag, Miriam was talking to Arnold.  Reprimanding her mother for intruding on her private time with Arnold, Helga was interrupted by her mother's proclamation of her having her period, in front of Arnold.  

Answer to Q's:  Professor Rose Thorn, I apologize for not putting their ages in the first chapter.  The gang is in the Seventh grade.  I kept Mr. Simmons, because I like him, and I thought maybe I could work him into the story.  Besides a lot of people are familiar with Mr. Simmons and what he brings to the show.  I also made the story short, because it was the first chapter, and I didn't know if people would like it or not, and if you didn't I didn't want them to read a long story that they thought was boring.  But since you guys liked it, I would be pleased to make it longer, if possible.

Thanks for your Q's, please feel free to ask more.

Chapter 2

"Oh, oops, I wasn't supposed to say that" said Miriam, as she looked at the crimson faces of Arnold and Helga.

"Arnold, why don't you and I go to my room?  I am sure my mother would like to pull her foot out of her big mouth privately" said Helga tightly.

"Uh, sure" said Arnold, who was looking from Helga to Miriam.  If looks could kill, Miriam would have vaporized on the spot from the way Helga was staring at her.

Arnold and Helga went upstairs to Helga's room, both sitting on the bed.  A strained uncomfortable silence settled around them.

"Look Arnold, whatever you just heard down there, was none of you business anyway, so just forget it, or old Betsy's gonna have a new punching bag" said Helga warningly.

"Don't worry, I'm forgetting already.  Why don't we start on the project?  I figured we ask each other a few questions, and then observe another in different situations."

"Whatever, Football head, let's just get this over with, Wrestle mania is starting in 2 hours, and there is no way I'm missing it.

"Okay, Okay.  So Helga, tell me about your self."

"What do you want to know Football head?"

"For instance, why do you call me Football head?"

"Newsflash Arnold, your head is shaped like a football."

"Oh, Okay.  I guess by observation of your room, and your clothes, your favorite color is pink?"

"Boy, Arnold, nothing gets by you does it?" 

"Look Helga, I understand that you're embarrassed about what happened downstairs, but we have to get through this.  The best way to do this would be for you to stop biting my head off all the time" Arnold said annoyed.

"Look Arnoldo, I'm not in the mood for your inspiring speeches.  Why don't we continue this tomorrow?"

'Fine!"

Arnold packed up his stuff, and left her room.  Helga didn't follow.  As he opened the door to leave, Big Bob stepped in.

"Who are you?" asked Big Bob

"I'm Arnold"

"Alfred huh? Oh yeah, now I remember, you're that old timer's grandson.  What did he do, send you over here to spy on me?"

"No Mr. Pataki, I was upstairs with Helga, doing some stuff."

"What do you mean you were upstairs with Helga, and your answer better be the right one" Bob said menacingly.

"I, I, I, "said Arnold in a panic, as he moved backward.  However, that didn't help, because every step backward that he took Big Bob, countered with a step forward.

"Look Mr. Pataki, you've got this all wrong.  We were just upstairs doing a project."

"Project! Is that what you kids call it now?  In my day, if you were man enough to do it, then you were man enough to call it as it is."

He lunged for Arnold, but Arnold escaped, narrowly missing his claw like hands, and ran in the living room, hoping to find Mrs. Pataki.  To his surprise, she was asleep on the sofa, with a smoothie in her hand, undisturbed by all the Ruckus. 

"Mr. Pataki, we really were just doing a school project."

"Really" asked Big Bob sarcastically.  "If it was just a school project he mocked by putting his hands up to show quotations.  Why didn't you stay downstairs in the living room?  Why did you have to go upstairs?"

He saw Arnold blush, and that gave him all the answers he needed.  Angrier now because he thought about it some more, he tried to tackle Arnold to the floor.  However, he tripped over one of the chairs, that Arnold put in his way to stop him.  All the noise broke through to Helga, who was in her room, writing a poem about her woes of a misbegotten youth.  She went downstairs to see what was going on, only to find her father trying to squeeze the life out of Arnold.

"Dad what are you doing" screamed Helga. "Put him down."

"You think I'm gonna let him get away with this?  What kind of father do you think I am?"

"Let him get away with what Dad?"

""Don't try to act dumb.  I know you guys were upstairs doing 'the project'".

"So what, our teacher Mr. Simmons told us to do it."

"What! Your teacher told you to do it?"  
"Yes Dad.  It's not the first time.  I've done it with plenty of other kids.

Looking toward Arnold shocked, he said in a surprised voice, "get out of here Alfred, my family and I need to have a little chat.  Tell that old timer of yours, that revenge is mine, come the next parents and students' competition."

He let Arnold go, and Arnold quickly picked up his bag that fell down and went to the door.  He hesitated before he left, but the look on Big Bob's face, made him leave.

"Miriam" yelled Bob, who was walking toward her sleeping figure, on the couch.  Hearing her name, she awoke.

"Hey B, what time did you get home?  You were so quiet, normally you make so much noise" said Miriam.

Big Bob rolled his eyes.

"Miriam" he said gravelly, "I think it's time we had the TALK, with Helga.  Sit down little lady, we need to talk to you" he directed toward Helga.

"The talk? So soon, she's just 9" said Miriam.

"I'm twelve mom" said Helga.

"Oh, right, twelve" said Miriam.

"It doesn't matter how old she is!  You want to know what I saw today.  A little boy named Alfred about to leave my house," said Bob.

"His name's Arnold dad" said Helga.

"Don't interrupt me missy.  I asked him what he was doing here, and he told me, that he was upstairs with Helga, in her room doing the PROJECT" said Bob.

"Oh, I know B; he told me all about it, when I saw him earlier.  I let them go.  From what he told me, they were gonna do, it sounds like fun" said Miriam.

"WHAT!!"

"The ideas these teachers come up with.  Maybe if they allowed us to do this, when we were younger, we would have been a lot better off."

"So the teacher, did make them do it?"

"Yes B, where else would they have learned how to do it?"

"See, I told you Bob" said Helga.

"Go to your room Olga, your mother and I need to talk alone" said Bob.

Helga went back upstairs, to write out her woes.  Meanwhile, Bob continued talking about the PROJECT.

"Teachers these days are getting way out of hand.  It's about time someone let them have it, and that someone's going to be me."

"Whatever you say B, I need a smoothie.

Helga's Room

"Oh Arnold my love, why must we torture you so? Not only me, but my family as well if only Miriam didn't open her big mouth and ruined everything" Helga said angrily talking to her sacred shine that was hidden in her closet.  "Why does everything always come out wrong?  

"Oh Arnold my love, How my heart grieves when I hurt you.

The joy of my existence,

Your kindness warms my heart and you goodness fills my soul.

Oh Arnold I love you!

Hmmm, I better write this one down"

Helga wrote down her poem in her pink book, put on her pajamas and went to bed.

Morning at Arnold's Home

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold" said Arnold's alarm clock, before being whacked into silence by his hand.

"Hey short man, hurry up in there, or your breakfast is gonna get cold," called grandpa from the kitchen.

"Coming grandpa," Arnold replied, as he hurriedly dressed and went down stairs.

"Hey Arnold, do me a favor and throw this paper in the garbage for me.  Suzie is being lazy today" said Mr. Kokashka, as Arnold walked by.

"But Mr. Kokashka, the garbage is only five feet in front of you."

"I know, but I don't want to get up."

"Okay." Arnold went in and threw the paper away for him.  In the kitchen, he found breakfast already served and on the table, with Grandma trying to sing Home on the Range.

"Pookie please, how am I supposed to read the paper with you howling in my ears" asked Grandpa.

"Don't start with me Slim; you know what happened last time."

At these words, a flashback occurred, of Pookie and himself arguing, with an end result of him sleeping on the cramped couch for a week, as well as the butt of many jokes by the tenants for a month.

"Sing Pookie" Grandpa said hurriedly, "I sure do love your voice in the morning."

Arnold finished eating his breakfast and left, saying a quick goodbye, to his grandparents.  The school bus arrived two minutes later.  Normally, he would be sitting with Gerald for the ride to school, however he seemed pretty occupied with Phoebe this morning.  He guessed it had to do with the project.  Therefore, he was left to sit down by himself.  Five minutes later, a soft feminine voice broke through his thoughts as he stared out the window.

"Hello Arnold is this seat taken" asked Jessica.

            Jessica Alexander, the new girl in the class.  She came in one mid September morning, as if on a cloud, a blonde hair, blue eyed girl that spoke with an English accent.  She had traveled all around the world wit her family, who are now retired foreign diplomats.  She was a nice girl, who dressed fashionably, and always had a Mr. Fudgie bar for everyone.  Naturally, everyone liked her, but Helga wasn't fooled.  This girl had an agenda, and that agenda was Arnold.

The End of Chapter two.  What do you think?  I hope you like it.  In this chapter, I wanted to start to build more into the story, but still keep my frivolousness.  I hope you find it funny.  My jokes are normally said to be dry.  I was surprised when you said it was funny.  Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate it, so much, please continue.

JA


End file.
